Fantom
For additional information, click here Basic Information Biography Status Powers * He is a God, and this gives him abilities like Immomortality or Eternal Youth. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed (Reaching the speed of sound) * Portal Creation * Weapon Summoning (The user can summon any weapon/weapons to wherever the user is located.) * Weapon Calling (The user can call their weapon back to him if they ever become separated from it.) * Knowledge Absorption (He can steal selectively knowledge from others or objects such as books, and store the taken knowledge within their own minds. By stealing the knowledge from the minds of others, they can leave their victims in a state of permanent dementia, or simply bestow a temporary lapse in memory) * Acid Puke (Fantom's puke is acid) * Poisonous Blood (If someone were to touch via skin contact or inhale the smell of this blood, the person will severely damage their internal organs and literally causes skin to be infected. * Mind Control (the ability to take over someone's mind with whom he's made eye contact) * Mind Control Insensitivity * Enhanced Intelligence (Fantom has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations,memorization, perception, expertise and knowledge,etc. He has also constructed hundreds of devices. Fantom specializes mainly in physics, robotics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry and poison making. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation.) * Fire manipulation (The ability to manipulate fire, flames, heat, etc) * Alien Lungs (They have an amazing lung captivity, and thanks to them, he can also breath underwater) * Underwater Senses (Fantom has extremely accurate senses while underwater, allowing him to see, hear, taste, feel) * Multilingualism (Fantom can speak over 18,796 different languages from across the galaxy.) * Zoolingualism (The user is able to understand the speech and emotions of animal life forms. This ability is quite uncommon and multifaceted.) * Personal Gravity (Fantom can manipulate his personal gravitational field, allowing him to make himselves heavy or light, cause himselves to fall toward any direction instead of the earth, levitate and adapt to the gravity of other worlds.) * Telepathy (The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information, Works also on animals.) * Telepathic Surgery (The ability to perform neuropsychic surgery, healing and/or damaging the mind. Also Cell and Cardio Manipulation etc) * Telekinesis (The power to manipulate objects/matter with their mind) * Teleportation (The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. * Soul Absorption (User can absorb souls, while removing him from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc.) * Time Manipulation (Fantom can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, slowing or entirely stopping - The range of the area is very small though.) * One-Man Army (Fantom is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. He is as deadly at long-range combat as he is in close quarter) * Disguise Mastery (Fantom possesses remarkable prowess in disguise and acting that makes him able to easily blend in to society.) * Night Vision (User has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness.) * Illusion Manipulation (Fantom can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause him to perceive things differently from what they truly are.) * Death by Illusion - If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions.) * Motion Sense (Fantom can detect objects around him by detecting their movement, allowing him to see even objects that are invisible or obscured (by fog for example), as long as they are in motion.) * Energy Detection (Sense all forms of energy.) * Death Sense (Fantom is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees.) * Hatred Embodiment (Fantom can become a physical representation of manifestation of hatred itself and gain power from the hatred in others or oneself, he can use endless hate as a power source.) * Absolute Hot Inducement (Fantom can elevate the thermodynamic temperature of their surroundings to absolute hot, which has been theorized to be the Planck Temperature - 142 decillion kelvin). * Absolute Water Pressure Immunity * Absolute Constant (Fantom can make anything move at a constant speed regardless of any force that acts on it.) * Regenerative Healing Factor (The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Fantom can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs) * Audiographic Memory (The user can reproduce any sound they have heard before, including voices or calls of animals. The degree of imitation is sufficiently high to the point where it can fool the real thing.) * Self-Resurrection '''- Even if his body would be entirely destroyed, Fantom can return to life. * '''Negative Zone Creation (The power to project a negative zone.) *# Gravity Manipulation - Changes the flow of gravity. *# Magic Negation - Stops magic users by affecting the energy they use. *# Power Negation Field - Make supernatural power users powerless. *# There is non weather '''- only a blank, white space. '''Weaknesses * HIS EGO * HIS WRATH '-' 'The greater the anger, the stronger he is, but loses control over himself. (It's easy to get him distracted) * '''ATOMIC WEAPONS '- (For example an A-bomb) Can seriously harm Fantom, It significantly slows down the regeneration process and it is also possible that he loses consciousness for a few hours. * '''HIGH-PITCHED FREQUENCIES -''' Depending on the scale, It can be annoying or seriously hurt him - for example, his ears may begin to bleed. Im not just talking about dog whistles here, but crazily high pitched frequencies that can make his ears ring. * '''INTENSE COLD * ALCOHOL * WOMAN/MAN '- Fantom could get easily distracted, and instead of fighting the opponent, get seduced. * '''HE'S ANNOYING '- Fantom has a knack for talking. And by talking, i mean, like, really talking incessantly, without end, to the point where everyone would rather shoot him in the head than work beside him. * 'HIS MENTAL STATE '- From the outside, everything may look great for the Gorean God, but inside, his head is a bubbling cauldron of madness waiting to explode. His bipolar personality and battle with depression lie just beneath his comedy routines. The evidence of his mental breakdown can be seen through his violent outbursts, where he unleashes his illness onto everyone in his path. He also has an Narcisistic Disorder and many other mental disorders. * 'BLOOD / KILLING '- As the god of war, Fantom draws part of his powers from killing, or drinking blood. * 'FOOD '- He need to eat to sustain his metabolism, and it is faster than a normal humans. He needs to eat high-calorie meals (or just LOTS of food) so he doesn't completely pass out while running/fighting etc. With these estimates in place, if Fantom were to run at the speed of sound (767 miles per hour) for just 15 minutes, he would burn something around 8,889 calories - meaning he needs to have a minimum of 9,000 calories in his body before he starts running. * 'THE SUN '- The sun and spending time beneath the sun's yellow rays makes him stronger. Yet on places the sun rays don't show up (Under the earth for example) it doesn't weak him, but he isn't as strong he could be. * 'LACK OF OXYGEN '- For all of the Fantoms power, his body adheres to some basic human biology, like the need to breath. Sure, Fantom can breathe underwater due his lungs. However, he can't breathe in the galaxy because there isnt any oxygen. * 'HIS FATHER '- The worst thing to ever happen to Fantom, was his father Farskygge. He made young Fantom’s life a living hell. He often abused him. One day he killed his wife Baerlys (Fantom’s Mother) right in front of Fantom. Even after Fantom killed Farskygge as an act of revenge, Fantom still feared his father. The fear was so intense Fantom acquired the ability to see spirits so he could constantly be on the lookout for his fathers return, ghostly or otherwise. His father would return when Zemo - The oldest known God in the Universum brought him back in the “Galaxy Last Hours” event, and he had no choice, but to battle and destroy him once again. * 'ELECTRICITY '- He’s shown a vulnerability to electric shocks * 'EXTREME BRUTE FORCE '- Believe it or not, sometimes its the most basic powers that are the most effective, even when it comes to fighting Fantom. While he may have a lot of strengths, even Fantom has his limits when it comes to how much brute force he can take. * 'SENSORY OVERLOAD '- His senses are vastly stronger and more capable than humans, allowing him to pick up on things that we cant. But this isnt always as great as it sounds. We discussed earlier how certain frequencies can hurt his ears, and his many other heightened senses can also cause him havoc. Although its rare, there have been times where his senses have overloaded. And theoretically speaking, there is great potential to use this against him. If he's constantly exposed to all the sounds, sights, and smells possible, the the only thing stopping all that information from overwhelming him is his ability to hone in on certain things. If you took that ability away, he would be too swamped in information to be able to process anything, due to the vast sensory overload. * 'DRUG/POTION/ELIXIR IMMUNITY '- Fantom is immune to the effects of magical potions, elixirs, drugs and other chemicals.' '''Creators' Michael Kazik Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:New Gods Category:New Gorean Characters